


Ich rede, seit dem du weg bist

by Little_Missile



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Depression, Ficlet, Gen, Not finished Suicide Attempt, Post Reichenbach, Suicidal Thoughts, Yeah it's in German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:38:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Missile/pseuds/Little_Missile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Ich will an dich glauben. Ich habe immer an dich geglaubt.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ich rede, seit dem du weg bist

**Author's Note:**

> Nur eine kleine Geschichte, die mich heute den ganzen Tag nicht losgelassen hat, bis ich sie endlich aufgeschrieben hatte.
> 
> Jeez, ich weiß auch nicht, was mich da geritten hat.

 

  


„Sir, die Transkripte von 221b Baker Street von den letzten Tagen“. Sein Assistent legte einen Schnellhefter auf den mahagonifarbenen Schreibtisch.

Mycroft sah von dem Bericht auf, in den er vertieft war, als der Mann sein Büro betrat. An den Schnellhefter war ein USB-Stick gepinnt. „Wie immer auch die Mitschnitte, wie ich sehe? Mp3?“ Sein Assistent nickte und wartete auf weitere Anweisung. „Danke, das wäre dann alles.“ Nach einem kurzen Moment des Überlegens sagte Mycroft: „Ach, und wenn Sie mir bitte eine Tasse Tee bringen könnten?“ Der Mann nickte erneut und entfernte sich wortlos aus dem Büro.

Mycroft seufzte. Er versuchte seine Arbeit an der Stelle fort zusetzen, an der er unterbrochen worden war, doch sein Blick schweifte immer wieder zu dem Schnellhefter.

Nach dem Sherlock gefallen war, hatten seine Leute die Baker Street gründlich nach fremden Mikrofonen und Webcams durchsucht. Was sie fanden wurde mitgenommen, analysiert und durch Eigene ersetzt. Auch wenn Mycroft kein Versprechen gegeben hatte, so fühlte er sich dennoch verpflichtet ab und an ein Auge auf John zu haben. Seine Erleichterung kannte deshalb keine Grenzen, als John drei Wochen nach der Beerdigung wieder in der Baker Street einzog. Es vereinfachte die Überwachung um Einiges.

Natürlich suchte er John auch immer mal wieder persönlich auf, doch man lässt sich nicht gern immer wieder mit den gleichen Vorwürfen vor die Tür setzen. Nach sechs Monaten gab Mycroft auf. Er hoffte, John würde irgendwann zur Besinnung kommen und dann käme er auf ihn zu. Er war schließlich der letzte Holmes. Eine Verbindung auf die man nicht verzichten sollte.

Die Transkripte wurden regelmäßig alle zwei Wochen geliefert. Und jedes Mal hörte Mycroft sie sich geduldig an. In den ersten Monaten war nicht viel zu hören. John hatte zwar einen geregelten Tagesablauf, aber nach Sherlock's Tod kam der ins Stocken. John kapselte sich immer mehr von seinem Umfeld ab. Anfangs kam ab und zu Besuch, inzwischen war Mrs Hudson die Einzige, die noch die Räume von 221b betrat. Ihr trauriges Seufzen war nicht zu überhören. Sie hatte jedoch schon längst aufgegeben, John mit gutgemeinten Ratschlägen aufmuntern zu wollen.

Seit ein paar Wochen war auf den Audio-Mitschnitten jedoch Gemurmel zu hören. Als ob John mit sich selbst sprach. Es war selten genau zu verstehen, was er sagte, aber „Sherlock“ war deutlich zu erkennen. Und der Name seines verstorbenen Bruders war recht häufig zu vernehmen.

Die Tür öffnete sich, und sein Assistent stellte eine dampfende Tasse Tee neben den Schnellhefter auf dem Schreibtisch ab. Mycroft nickte abwesend und die Tür schloss sich hinter dem Mann wieder.

Mycroft's Schultern strafften sich. Zeit zu hören, wie es John ging. Er fuhr seinen Laptop hoch, klemmte den USB-Stick an die Buchse und startete nach kurzer Zeit die Wiedergabe. John's Stimme hallte durch sein Büro. Überraschend klar und fest, wenn auch sehr leise. Er führte wieder Selbstgespräche. Mycroft studierte die erste Seite des Hefters. Datum und Uhrzeit der Aufnahmen war sorgfältig vermerkt.

Nach ein paar Minuten zogen sich Mycroft's Augenbrauen sorgenvoll zusammen. Nicht gut. Gar nicht gut. Die Datei war noch nicht ganz zu Ende, da rief er schon über die Telefonanlage seinen Assistenten.

„Sir?“

„Miles, ich brauche einen Flug nach Berlin. Noch heute, am besten in der nächsten Stunde!“

„Ist so gut wie erledigt Sir! Sonst noch etwas?“

Mycroft dachte nach, „Ja, ein Taxi nach Heathrow. Und beeilen Sie sich.“ Er legte auf und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. Er hatte die Dinge lange genug sich selbst überlassen. Zeit einzugreifen. Sein Tee stand kalt und unbeachtet auf dem Schreibtisch.

  


***

  


Die Pension im Berliner Osten war karg und schmucklos. Die Zimmer hätten dringend einer Renovierung bedurft. Mycroft saß unbehaglich auf dem einzigen Stuhl, den Arm auf den Tisch gestützt. Er wartete nun schon eine ganze Weile. Langsam wurde er ungeduldig.

Die Tür schwang auf und sein sichtlich erschöpfter Bruder betrat den Raum. Sobald er Mycroft erkannte verzog sich sein Gesicht genervt.

„Ich dachte, wir hätten absolute Funkstille vereinbart! Was tust du hier?“ Sherlock ließ seinen Mantel achtlos von den Schultern gleiten. Den Schal warf er hinter her und sich selbst aufs Bett. Angestrengt betrachtete er die Zimmerdecke, als könnte sie Erhellendes beitragen.

„Sherlock, du musst nach Hause kommen,“ setzte Mycroft an.

„Ich bin hier noch nicht fertig, wie du sehr wohl weißt. Oder solltest du meine Berichte nicht bekommen haben?“ Sherlock setzte sich auf und betrachtete seinen Bruder genauer. „Du bist nicht meinetwegen gekommen. Was ist passiert? Ist etwas mit John, Lestrade oder Mrs Hudson?“ Sherlock beugte sich weiter vor. „Es ist etwas mit John. Was?“

Mycroft zückte sein Smartphone. Nach der Audio-Datei suchend erwiderte er: „Du musst nach Hause kommen.“ wiederholte er nur. „Lange hält er nicht mehr durch.“

„Du hast doch immer behauptet, er gehe ihm Bestens. Ich kann doch den Fall jetzt nicht wegen einer Kleinigkeit sausen lassen.“ knurrte Sherlock widerwillig.

„Du hast ja überhaupt keine Ahnung wovon du sprichst, Sherlock. Bestens, wann habe ich jemals behauptet John gehe es Bestens? Dieser Fakt entzieht sich vollkommen meiner Kenntnis.“ Mycroft lehnte sich zurück, soweit die steile Lehne des Stuhls es zuließ.

„Du sprichst wie immer in Rätseln, Mycroft. Wirklich, in deinem nächsten Leben solltest du eine Sphinx werden. John lebt, also geht es ihm gut, oder nicht?“ Nervös nagte Sherlock an seiner Unterlippe.

„John hat immer vermutet, dass ich Baker Street überwachen lasse, so nehme ich an. Ich denke, er hat eine Nachricht für dich. Hör sie dir gut an und entscheide selbst, was du als Nächstes tun willst. Fall hin oder her. Dein Name ist so gut wie wiederhergestellt in London. Und Moran bekommen wir auch so noch. Überdenke bitte deine Prioritäten, Sherlock.“ Mit diesen Worten drückte Mycroft die Play-Taste und John's Stimme erklang leise im Zimmer.

  


***

  


  


„Ich dachte immer, später, wenn deine Locken silbergrau,und meine Haare sich fast verabschiedet hätten.. Ich hab mir immer vorgestellt, wir würden uns gemeinsam zur Ruhe setzen.“ Ein leises Räuspern war zu vernehmen. John's Stimme klang eingerostet, als hätte er sie schon eine Weile nicht mehr richtig benutzt.

„Wir hätten ein erfülltes Leben gelebt. Hätten das Beste aus uns gemacht. Der verdiente Ruhestand irgendwo auf dem Land. Du würdest Bienen hüten und ich dürfte den Honig auf meinem Toast genießen.“ Sherlock zog nachdenklich die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Ich hätte mein Leben gegeben, weißt du? Für dich. Aber du hast mich nicht gelassen. Ich wollte dir beistehen, aber du wähltest einen anderen Weg, auf dem ich dir nicht folgen konnte. Seit dem stolpere ich durchs Leben. Ich hab mein Ziel verloren.“ Alarmiert blickte Sherlock auf.

„Ich bin aufgewacht. Allein. Danach. Irgendwann später. Kann gar nicht mehr sagen wann, aber mir wurde klar, ich werde hier nicht mehr gebraucht.“ Im Hintergrund waren leise Schritte zu hören. John ging langsam die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hinauf, erkannte Sherlock.

„Ungewollt gehe ich allein durch die Welt, die du um so Vieles besser gemacht hast. Ja wirklich, und ich durfte dir dabei helfen. Du hast mich eingeladen, und ich bin staunend geblieben.“ Die Bettfedern von John's Bett knarzten vernehmlich.

„Aber jetzt sind Ehrlichkeit und Stolz von mir abgefallen. Ich fühle mich so allein. Nutzlos.“ Eine Schublade wurde geöffnet. Dann war es lange still. Als John wieder zu sprechen begann war seine Stimme gebrochen.

„Wenn du mich heute sehen könntest, der Schatten der ich geworden bin. Nein, es ist besser, dass du fort bist.“ John kramte in der geöffneten Schublade herum. Sherlock wusste, es musste die Nachttischschublade sein. Furcht lief eiskalt seinen Rücken hinunter. Er wusste ganz genau, was John in dieser Schublade verwahrte.

„Sie haben mir hier gesagt, es braucht seine Zeit. Heilung kommt nicht von heute auf morgen. Ich müsse der Wahrheit ins Gesicht sehen, um akzeptieren zu können, was du getan hast. Sie verstehen überhaupt nichts.“ Sherlock biss die Zähne zusammen. Nur eine unglaubliche Anstrengung verhinderte, dass er sich auf seinen Bruder stürzte. So verlegte er sich darauf Mycroft wütend anzustarren.

„Denn Wahrheit hängt doch immer davon ab, was man bereit ist zu glauben. Ich glaube an dich. Immer noch.“ Die Schublade wurde wieder geschlossen. John hatte gefunden, wonach er gesucht hatte.

  
„Ich fühle mich gefangen in diesem Gefängnis voll von Lügen. Sie lassen mich einfach nicht in Ruhe.“ Metall klirrte auf Metall. „Nein, nein, nein.“ Lautlose Worte des Entsetzens, die Sherlock nicht unterdrücken konnte.

  
„Jeder sieht nur dass, was er bereit ist zu sehen. Aber keiner kennt die Wahrheit, so wie ich sie kenne.“ Mycroft erhob sich und ging langsam hinüber zu seinem Bruder. Fest legte er ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Er wusste was noch folgen würde, und Sherlock konnte den Beistand gut gebrauchen.

„Mache ich mir nur was vor? So stell ich mir deinen Gedankenpalast vor. Ein Ort an dem alles wahr ist. Wie Träume, Behaglichkeit, die dich in Sicherheit wiegen.“ Der Schlitten der Pistole wurde zurück gezogen. Jetzt musste sich eine Patrone im Lauf befinden. Sherlock legte seine Hand über Mycroft's, als bräuchte er einen Anker der ihn in der Wirklichkeit hielt.

„Bin ich wirklich so allein? Oder ist da jemand, der genauso wie ich fühlt?“ John's Atem ging jetzt schneller. Sherlock hielt es nicht mehr länger auf dem Bett. Er schüttelte Mycroft's Hand ab und begann rastlos im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen.

„Bist du da draußen? Und versteckst dich nur vor den Lügen?“ Tonloses Gelächter. Freudlos. John räusperte sich erneut. Atmete einmal tief ein und fuhr fort.

  
„Könntest du mich doch nur hören. Wir gegen den Rest der Welt. So ist es immer gewesen.“ Sein zielloses Irren aufgebend sank Sherlock auf den Stuhl, den Mycroft vorher besetzt hatte. Verzweifelt vergrub er sein Gesicht in seinen Handflächen.

„Ich will an dich glauben. Ich habe immer an dich geglaubt.“ Der Metallschlitten rastete ein. Sherlock's Kopf fuhr auf. Seine Augen brannten in seinem aschfahlen Gesicht. Er schluckte schwer.

  
„Ich bin allein, umgeben von Alpträumen, die nicht mehr enden wollen. Es gibt nichts mehr zu Retten.“ Es klickte laut und vernehmlich. John musste die Sicherung ausgeschaltet haben. Stumm flehte Sherlock seinen Bruder an. Um was hätte er beim besten Willen nicht sagen können.

„Ich habe meinen Glauben an die Welt verloren. Aber nicht an dich. An dich niemals.“ Der Abzug wurde durchgedrückt. Der Bolzen schlug ins Leere.

„Nur noch ein magischer Trick, Sherlock. Nur für mich.“

  


***

  
  


Sherlock war allein. Mycroft musste unbemerkt das Zimmer verlassen haben. Hecktisch hob Sherlock Schal und Mantel vom Boden auf und drehte sich einmal um die eigen Achse. Sein Blick fiel auf den Tisch. Ein Flugticket, Berlin Tegel in einer Stunde. Ziel: London Heathrow. Ohne einen Blick zurück steckte Sherlock das Ticket ein. Die Tür klickte vernehmlich, als sie ins Schloss fiel.

 


End file.
